Nightstalker
''Nightstalker ''is a 2022 horror/thriller film set around the Heroctors villain of the same name. The film is based on the character who appeared in "The Destroyers" and features a horror story based on the character of Nightstalker. The film stars Sophie Cookson, Nicolas Cage, Naomi Scott, Evan Peters, and Chris Hemsworth, Plot Angela Trent is a 24-year-old girl from Concord, New Hampshire. Her life is currently going great. She has a boyfriend, a great job, and her family is keeping together strong, despite the fact that her mother Rita had died two years ago. One day, she is walking down the street and texts her boyfriend Ryan, asking to get a cup of coffee with him. He replies that he would love to, and asks if she wants to meet him at Tim Hortons. She texts that she would love to. As she is walking to meet him, a man follows her. She looks behind her to see the man following her and starts to walk faster. She still sees the man behind her. She starts to run, and runs around a corner, but the man is standing there. He grabs her shoulder and she screams. She notices that the man has red eyes, and starts to get freaked out. Someone looks towards her, confused, and she now notices that the man is gone. She then goes to meet Ryan at Tim Horton's and tells him of the experience. Ryan asks her if she was hurt at all, and she tells him that she wasn't. Ryan tells her that it's all gonna be okay and it was probably some pervert who was being creepy. Angela says that probably wasn't the case because of the red eyes. Ryan says that he doesn't know what it could be then. Ryan's phone is then heard beeping, and he says that he has to go. Angela asks why, and Ryan says that he is being called in to work. Angela hugs him goodbye, and they both go on their way. On the way home, it starts to rain badly, and Angela stops to tie her shoe due to the fact that it came untied while she was walking. When she gets up, she notices the man from earlier standing a few feet in front of her. She blinks and then the man disappears. She assumes that this was a hallucination and keeps walking. After a few seconds, though, she sees him again, this time behind her, and starts running. He disappears after she starts running, and Angela now starts to get freaked out. She decides to go see the only person she feels that can help her out- her father Richard. TBA Cast * Sophie Cookson as Angela Trent, a 24-year-old girl who is being haunted by what she believes to be an ancient demon * Nicolas Cage as Richard Trent, Angela's 55-year-old father who tries to help her overcome the "demon" that is haunting her * Naomi Scott as Rachel Trent, Angela's younger sister who is also haunted by the "demon" * Chris Hemsworth as Omega A'Moutte/Nightstalker, a demon who is haunting the Trent family * Evan Peters as Ryan Brant, Angela's boyfriend *